


Welcome to Fazbear's Pizza

by animeonjai



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeonjai/pseuds/animeonjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Jones got a new job as the night guard for Freddy Fazbear Pizza. As a kid he always enjoyed going to the pizzeria to hear the animatronics play their famous songs. Jacob’s father was an ex-guard for the pizzeria and later promoted to mechanic. His father was ask to take on the night shift for one night and mysteriously never returned home. The reports from the incident said it was a homicide and his murderer unknown. Young Jacob vowed on Freddy (His favorite animatronic) that he’ll avenge his father’s death. When his mother mentioned the job opening at Fazbear’s Pizza, Jacob quickly calls in hope that this was a step into solving his father’s murder. Upon starting his first night, Jacob quickly discovers that his time as a security guard is very similar to the nightmare he’s been experiencing ever since he was a kid. He will have to learn the rules of Fazbear’s quickly or face the consequences of failure. Welcome to Fazbear’s Pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love Fazbear's Pizza

“Mommy! Mommy! Hurry up we’re going to be late!” 

I rush my mom to park the car, she was taking her sweet time. All I wanted to do was hear my favorite song! It only played once a day and if she doesn’t hurry, then I’ll miss it.  


As soon as she finished parking and the car was completely off. I ran inside the restaurant into a crowd of children. I let out a sigh of relief. I made it. Great, with time to spare! 

“Jacob! Jacob!” I hear my mother’s cries behind me. From the sound of her voice she just entered the pizzeria. I run deeper into the crowd hiding from my mother. If I hide maybe she won’t find me and then I could stay here all night long!

“Caught you!” 

“Hey! LET GO OF ME!” 

I struggle within another’s grip. Someone caught a hold of me. I twisted and turned in his grasp unable to get a clear look of his face. Who was it, who could it be? Let go of me! I began to panic. I was nowhere near the crowd but had venture out in attempt to hide from my mother. In the middle of my fit I instantly calmed down when I spotted the ‘Fazbear Security’ hat on the ground. It couldn’t be no one else but my father. 

“Hey Sport! Came to see Freddy?” I smiled turning in his grasp to see his grinning face. “And I see you’ve hidden from your mother as well. Ah she’s going to kill me. Stop being mean to your mom sport.” He looks at me with pleading eyes.

I look away unable to bare his look. I wasn’t hiding from mom….again. Whatever. I came for the bear. “I came for the bear, Daddy! I want to see Freddy!” My dad, he was a magician. Whenever something breaks he always make it works again no matter how broken or distort they may seem. “He’s working today, right dad?” 

He place me down and bends to grab his fallen hat. Brushing off any excess dirt he sits it upon his head. I marvel at the words ‘Fazbear Security’ written boldly on the front. 

My father chuckles, “Bonnie, Chica, and even Foxy are all functioning. Of course the star of the show has to work.” He pats my dirty blonde hair.

His smile was full of pride. He’s usually the one they turned to when it came to any of the animatronics malfunction. Like I said before my father he’s a magician! Foxy is usually the one out of the four who’s always out of order. It’s less likely for Chica and Freddy to break and out of all Bonnie functions the best! You can say the bunny is super hygienic. 

“Well let’s go Jacob, I can begin the show now. I know how much you love hearing Freddy’s Lullaby.” He holds out his hand towards me. A sincere smile shines on his face. I laugh and grabbed a hold of it without hesitation. 

After reaching the crowd I sped past him to join the excited group of kids. They were waiting patiently for the animatronics to start their performance. I somehow managed to push my way to the front. Right there standing tall in front of me, was Freddy Fazbear himself. An even bigger smile stretched across my face, as his eyes started to light up. His lullaby ringed loudly throughout the pizzeria. It was his song the one feature the others didn’t possess. It’s what simply makes him Freddy. I laugh and join the clapping crowd that went along with the beat of his lullaby. Absentmindedly I stared into his eyes, they blinked on and off. Off and on. For a second I swear I saw Freddy looked down at me, staring. I felt alone in his gaze, afraid, scared. Freddy he was looking at me…right?

“Hey! Move!” The boy next to me shoved by in an attempt to get closer to stage. Instantly I snapped out of my daze to turn my full attention to him. He wore a gigantic crown that stated it was his birthday. The crown had a name written on it in bold letters. Mike? Pfft he could’ve still apologized. I don’t care if it’s your birthday or not. I glared at him ready to argue until I noticed Freddy was already finishing his song. No! I wanted to hear more of it! But this stupid kid was being a jerk. No! Why did Bonnie and Chica always have to interrupt Freddy’s show? I mean it was called Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Not Bonnie or Chica’s Pizza! 

I left the crowd. If I stayed any longer I would’ve punched that boy in the face and there’s no need to ruin his special day. Anyways once Bonnie and Chica stared performing with Freddy, I lose interest and plus I wanted to play some arcade games. I didn’t particularly hate the others. I just preferred Freddy more. 

By now all 4 of the animatronics were out. Even Foxy which was still quite a surprise. My dad stared proudly at Foxy from his post. He looked like a big kid who just received candy. I smirked at my father’s childishness as I walked towards the arcade. It’s quite refreshing to see him happy. Meh but he’s a goofy person, whatever as long as it makes my mother happy. I walk towards the arcade area, digging in my pocket in search for loose coins. 

I look over at the prizes and there sat a plushie of Freddy. My eyes widen in determination. I promise you that bear will be mine. But the ticket prize was extremely high and so far, as of today. I am nowhere near the amount of tickets. 

“Jacob!” 

Great, my mother found me. I looked around the arcade for places to hide. Usually when she found me it was time to go. We only really came here to pick up dad and leave. He use to work the daytime shift as a guard. Ever since they figured out he had skills with mechanics. He was promoted to operator of the animatronics. He kept security hat, taking pride in what he started off as. 

Other than my dad actually working here, my mom despise this place. She thinks of it as dirty and unsafe. It should be shut down for health violations and that those creepy animatronics that plagues it would give the kids nightmares. She’s always ask me why I like them so much. Why aren’t I scared? She could never understand why I love Freddy as much as I do. In her eyes he was the creepiest one. His demonic blinking eyes and course fur dulled in comparison next to the purple hygienic bunny. 

If she must choose her favorite out of those robots then Bonnie was the way to go. My father he favored Foxy, I think it’s because he spends the most time with him. That argument that day was interesting she ended up referring to Chica as duck. In the nicest way possible dad told her Chica was a chicken. She was really upset that night, she hates to be corrected. After that she learned her lesson about sparking arguments about the animatronics. Dad and I just laughed. 

She caught up to me by now I gave up on looking for a place to hide. Without hesitation she threw something at me. Instincts forced me to catch it. When I realized what exactly I was hold I quickly gasped in surprise. Freddy….I stare at the little replica of him in amazement.

I squeezed it into a tight embrace. A small “honk” sounded from his nose. Did the bear just squeak? I look towards his singing animatronic curious if his nose actually makes a sound. I never knew that’s a feature Freddy possess. I smiled that could be annoying and embarrassing, but It was pure awesomeness! I got the Freddy teddy bear! I couldn’t contain my excitement. They even gave him a little top hat. I loved it! I loved everything about it. I turned my attention to my mother. She was looking at me concerned, unable to read my emotions. On the inside I was going crazy but outside I seemed calm and collect. 

“How?” Unable to actually speak, I try at my voice again. “Mom the ticket price for this bear is…”

“Outrageous. Yes I know. Well thank your father. He worked hard to getting the ridiculous amount of tickets to get that teddy bear. What I don’t understand is how he got this one…..if that one in the case is the last one. . .” She looks towards the prize section of the arcade, scratching her head. She shook any doubts off and looked towards me. “Do you like your little Fredlet?” 

“Like? I love this! Thank you so much mommy!” I jump into her arms giving her the biggest hug ever. I now got a little Freddy of my own! A Fredlet! I giggle at the name. Nothing can make me happier. What could possibly go wrong?

“What’s up sport?” My dad scooped me up off my feet. I grin in his embrace as he playfully attacks me. “What you got there? Hmmm Is that Freddy?” I smiled hugging him. He of all people knew I had this. He worked hard at getting it for me. 

“He’s a Fredlet!”

“A Fredlet huh?”

“Yup!”

He makes a funny face at the name. I am pretty sure he knows by now that my mother came up with the name. He looks towards her and grins. He pulls her into our embrace and kisses her forehead. She laughs and if I’m not mistaken she even blushes. 

We were on our way out the door as big happy family. It was time to leave and the usual sad was replaced with happiness because of my new found Freddy bear. Dad promised as soon as we got home he’ll put a recorder inside so it can play Freddy’s lullaby. Now I can always have Freddy near me. 

“Mr. Jones wait before you leave.” 

An older heavy set man stopped us on our way out of the restaurant. 

“Yes boss?”

“Can you cover the night shift tonight? Our previous Night guard suddenly up and quit on me. Now I have no one to watch over the shop.”

“Well sir…I promised my son…”

“Please I’m begging you. This is paid shift for tonight only I’ll double overtime hours.”

“Well sir I can’t pass up the deal, but what about someone else who may need the hours?”

“You see I think the animatronics may have taken a liking to you. And just between us two I think your better at keeping secrets…about the overtime hours of course.” He laughs jokingly and Dad’s face formed questions, yet he just looks down at me. I must be the one keeping him here.

“I have heard some questioning reports from the nighttime sir…”

“Go ahead Dad!” I interrupt their conversation. “I have Fredlet, plus you have to take care of the star of the show right? Big Freddy! Without Freddy, Bonnie and Chica and Foxy wouldn’t have a Daddy!” 

He smiles at me a little sadden. I wasn’t an idiot. I knew we were in financial crisis, no matter how much my parents try to hide it from me.

“You’re right Sport, They’ll be lonely without Big Daddy Freddy right? I have to make sure no one takes him away.” He pats my head, placing his prized hat upon it. I touched the hat it was such an honor to me to wear it. It was his favorite hat. He turns his attention back to his boss. “I don’t mind covering sir.”

“Wonderful!”

_Later on that night_

I’m inside the Pizzeria. It’s night and no one was there. The animatronics that usually stayed on staged, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stood there untouched in their powered down state. The night was playing with my sight because it seemed as if blood was leaking from their eye sockets. I walk back to the security office where I usually would find my dad but it was empty. The little bit of light that was provided suddenly cut off. Darkness enters the room. I listened as everything around me powered down. The fan was last to go. Darkness surrounds me, fear was present. 

I felt as if I wasn’t alone. I heard shuffling and footsteps fumbling from outside the office. They were coming closer, and closer. But then everything stopped. I heard nothing. I saw nothing. I can only hear the sound of me breathing, my heart racing. 

Piercing the silence of the night a throaty laugh echoes loudly throughout the Pizzeria. I look around trying hard to form shapes in the darkness. My breathing becomes faster and my heart feels as if it about to burst. Whoever the laugh belonged to was here, with me, inside the office. I felt his presences and automatically my head turned towards the door. He stood there leaning on the door post. All I was able to make out was the shape of a top hat. Freddy?


	2. I got the Job!

I woke up in a cold sweat. The alarm clock alerting me of the time. Slamming my hand down trying to look for the snooze bottom. It occurred to me that I haven’t used that clock in the last 15 years. Why is it on? I quickly look up and to my surprise it reads 6:00 am. It must’ve short circuited or something whatever, I’ll fix it later.  


I grab for my phone and it reads a more reasonable time 10:30 am. I sigh and sit up taking in a deep breath ready to take on the day. I pick up the broken alarm clock, it was old but despite that it still functioned well it just had the wrong time.

While setting the alarm clock, I was reminded of why I never used it. It belonged to my father and was one of his most prized possessions. Though it was a cheap clock was from Fazbear’s Pizza, everything about that place my father loved. Yet ever since his death, I’ve never been able to appreciate it like before. We use to go every day but once my mother noticed my lack of interest she eventually stop taking me. I never complained. It was never the same, there was no one there to embrace me.  


Ever since that dreadful night when I received my Freddy teddy bear. I lost my Dad in the process. The cops said it was a homicide, but they could never find the suspects or a body. It was like the ones who caused this was either in our faces and was really good at hiding things. Whatever. All I know is that on the night, 10 year old me lost my most proud possession my father.

"Good Morning Jacob darling. Did you sleep well?" 

I was greeted by my mother as soon I stepped into the kitchen, without a second thought I go to hug her. She returns my hug knowing that I was bothered by the same reoccurring nightmare. 

"Where were you this time?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza....this time I felt as if I was dad, it was surreal and I was inside his office.” I sit down at the small glass table place in the middle of our kitchen. I grasp at the little patch of hair on top of my head. I look into the glass and see my punk-like style. The golden brown almost blonde hair was natural and the edges were shaved. I seemed tired and my hazel eyes showed it. My mom said I favored my father a lot. I’m just not as pale as him.  


“Mom I feel as if these dreams are the hints, about his death. Someone else was in that restaurant with him. Who? I just don’t know!" Angry, I slam my hands onto the kitchen table, I stay there for a bit letting the anger drain from me. Calming myself down. "I just want to know who...." I sigh, returning my hazel eyes back to my delinquent-like reflection.

"You don't have to solve your father's murder Jacob!” She turns her full attention to me. Sitting on the other side of glass table. “Stop torturing yourself. He wouldn't want you-"

"If I must live on like this. I want to at least know the truth."  
I sit there not really staring at my reflection, not really looking particularly at anything. I just can't accept it. That day. That day when they told me my father was gone. Something in me left with him. Maybe my joy. 

"Stop sulking Jacob, if you're so stuck upon this stupid idea here." She slid the newspaper to me, an ad was circled in red. A help wanted ad. "I think this is a start to figuring out what happened to your father right?” I took the paper and looked at the information the ad provided. 

"Help wanted. Night Guard for Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza."

"Whatcha think? Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza use to be your most favorite place in the world. Right? I bet Freddy would be there. He misses you." 

Freddy. I look back toward the counter. My teddy bear was sitting there I usually carry it around the house. I am way too old for this, but I do miss my favorite bear…., “Mom! I’m 25 now I like Freddy when I was kid.”

“Says the boy who still sleeps with a teddy bear.” She glance at my little bear. I couldn’t help but smile at that.

I decided to accept my mother's idea and took a trip down to Fazbear Pizza. I happened to arrive just in time for Freddy's solo. Upon entering I stopped to watch my favorite animatronic sing his lullaby proudly. Wow it has been a long time since I’ve been here. Not much has changed. 

What I use to think as entertaining as a kid only creeped me out as an adult. Now that I look at Freddy I can understand what my mother meant. He was creepiest looking one. But my love for him only blossomed. I found him to be strangely beautiful. 

As a kid I couldn't see his design quite well. I was short. Now that I was a mini titan I was able to see. The air of authority he holds over the other, the cool demeanor in his stance. The fatherly figure of the other animatronics. The top hat and that bow tie of his tops it off his classiness. 

I stared at him longing for more...for what I don't know. His song continued on, once again I turned my attention to his lifeless eyes. They were moving around not particularly looking anywhere but just looking about like he was programmed. He looked at me, and his eyes stayed there staring at me during his entire performance. Strange. 

I never noticed his eyes were blue. Those clear blue eyes looked at me in an almost possessive quality his expression was unreadable, wait what? He’s an animatronic, what expression? Argh now I am hallucinating. I seriously don’t need this now. 

“Mr. Jones?”

Someone pulled me from my daze and I look around for the one who called my name. I find a heavy set older man walking towards me. If my memory doesn’t fail me he’s the owner of the Pizzeria. 

“Ahh you remember me?” 

“Yes you look exactly like your father, young Jacob. Your father was one of my most favorite employees. He loved this Pizzeria as much as I did. And took care of it in its better days. As you can see….the place isn’t looking so fine.” He looks around with a sorry expression as if it was a burden to keep the Pizzeria open. “If it wasn’t for that accident I would’ve handed the Pizzeria over to your father.” 

“Hmm. I understand.” My father would’ve loved to own this place. He would’ve taken care the animatronics and everything would’ve been just overall better. This place is a dump, and if anyone tries to take this on would suffer financially. 

“Are you here for the job?”

“Oh Yes! The night guard job….right?”

His expression turns solemn. “There are other jobs….we need an operator for the animatronics…”

“I’m not good at mechanics sir…..not like my father.”

“Yes, I see. Your mother called earlier, just before you came and in fact she said you were just as good, even better than your father. You even have a degree in that field of work. You may be overqualified for the position. I owe your mother a favor, and I think operator of the animatronics would fit you quite well.”

I look away….mom stop running your mouth. “Ahh I see, but sir please. I want to take the night shift for my own personal reasons.”

“Jacob putting yourself in your father’s shoes won’t help you solve his murder.”

“Please. I just want to know. I need to get pass this even if this gets me nowhere.”

“Alright. I can see you’re suffering. I’m warning you now. Only one night. Depending on how that night goes. I’ll let you continue. But you must follow all my rules, do I make myself clear?” He looks at me sternly, no signs of joking in his eyes.

“Yes Sir!” I almost saluted him, but ended up stopping myself. His expression was to serious. Alright…all I have to do is survive the first night. That shouldn’t be too hard right?


	3. Night One at Freddy's

It was 11:30 pm and the Pizzeria was closed. But my shift doesn’t start until 12:00 am. I was told to come early to receive some instructions. I sat in the security office, and to mark the occasion I wore my father’s old hat. “Fazbear Security” was still boldly marked on the front. A little faded but still there. I looked at the cameras and the cleaners were doing a fast job. By 11:45 pm they were done and out. One decided to stop by the office before leaving.

“The power will be limited. The Pizzeria is on a budget. So once we turn the main power off you’ll have a limited supply of about 6 hours. Be cautious everything will need power. For example these doors.” He pushes this glowing button on the side of the wall, causing this heavy metal door to fall down. A door made for protection…protection from what? 

“Will I really need these doors?” I look at them with a worried expression.

“Look dude I just clean the place. But we must evacuate the place before 12:00 am no matter if we’re done or not. But what I heard from the previous night guards, these doors are life savers. I personally think you need them. There are really bad scratches on the other side.” His expression was just as worried as mine. If I’m not mistaken a little sorry. “I’ll be careful if I were you. No. If I were you I would leave right now.” He looks towards me with a serious expression. 

His friends started to yell his name calling for him to hurry up. He was on his way out the door but he stopped, mid-step turning back to me. “Keep an eye on those animatronics.” He said it slowly to confirm his own belief.

“But seriously who would rob this place we all know it’s old, and may shut down soon.” I grin a little.

“That’s the point no one would ever dare touch this place…There’s a reason it’s not shutdown now.” He soon leaves. The main power shut off shortly after his departure. I put my earphones in and the time was now 12:00 am. 

Time for the night to begin. 

Not a second later the phone rings...now who would call the restaurant this late? Where is the phone anyways? I ended up finding, it was a really high-tech system . . . with this lighting…it looked like a super computer. 

“HELLO! HELLO!” I pressed a button and accidentally ended the message…oops. I felt as if that was valuable information. Well I’ll just have to fake it till I make it. Hahaha… 

I look around the dim office boredom is now plaguing me. I was told not to leave the office no matter what. I can’t even go to the restroom! As the hours went by and everything was becoming tedious. I check the cameras out of fun. I really didn’t expect much to happen. Ahh whatever. I’m here now and maybe I can find some hints about his death. I continue to play with the camera. I flip through each section and I have concluded that this restaurant is quite frightening at night. I look at the screen that showed Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy on stage. They all stood there unbothered and untouch. They were powered off. 

Scenes from my dream begin to cloud my vision and for a second it seemed as if they turned their full attention to me. I jumped blinking my eyes shut and reopening them. Once again my eyes played tricks with me they stood there no one was looking at the camera. Hahaha I must be tired. I look at the time. It was 5:00 am only one more hour left until I can leave. 

I patiently wait for that hour to be over and done with. At 5:50 am I decided to give the cameras one last glance. I look through the entire Pizzeria. Everything was fine, not a danger in sight. My first night was a success. I don’t understand why everyone else was so frightened. 

My mind wandered, I began to think about what the cleaner said…‘Keep an eye on those animatronics.’ His expression, his everything told me that he wasn’t playing. Now his words are beginning to bothering me. I look at the camera, the battery was at 15%. I decided to look at the animatronics. I look at Foxy’s stage. The curtains were closed and an out of order sign showed in the image of the camera. Then I turned to Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy...hold up.

I look at the scene, I blink and I blinked again...one of them were missing. Oh shit! One of them were missing...Where’s the Bunny! I CAN’T FIND THE BUNNY! I frantically search through the different screens in a panic to find Bonnie. I can’t find Bonnie! I CAN’T find HIM!! 

I suddenly jumped out my chair dropping the camera. Bonnie stood at the end of this hallway. He was looking into the camera. Without a doub,t I saw a smile on his face. He knew I was looking at him through the camera. Wait what? I thought he was off?!! He can move from the stage?! Wait! NONE OF THIS IS ADDING UP! I basically jumped again, when an alarm suddenly screamed…I look around trying to locate the noise. A Fazbear merchandise clock, the same cheap alarm clock, was sitting in the corner the time reads 6:00 am. I never been so happy to see 6:00 am! 

At 6:00 am, I was told to go cut on the main power source. Which will turn on the animatronics. I had to walk by the stage to get to the main power source. Bonnie was back in his original position next to Freddy and Chica, as if he never moved. In fact, I’m starting to question if I even saw him move…

As soon as I turned on the main power, the owner walks in a few minutes later. “How was your first night? Anything strange?”

“It went smoothly sir…though. Well never mind.”

“Never mind what?”

“Well it’s just I thought I saw Bonnie move…but when I checked again. He was on stage…is that normal? I didn’t know the animatronics were able to move.”

“Yes long ago they were able to move, and walk about freely...Tell me did any of the others do this mysterious thing like Bonnie?”

“Wait really? That’s awesome what happened, why don’t they walk around now?”

“Jacob…did anything else happen?”

“No. Nothing else happened. But I seriously just think I was just imagining it.”

“Hmmm I see. Alright. Well you seemed to have done well then…I guess you can come back tomorrow.”

“Really? Can you still tell me why the animatronics not allowed to move about freely?”

“Google the Bite of 87’’ 

“The bite of what…”

“Well your work here is done Jacob, are you over this stupid idea of trying to solve your father’s murder?” 

“I haven’t made any advancements...so no sir.” With that I had enough I began to walk back to the security office to pack up. I’ll return later. But my boss was persistent.

“Jacob, please you can seriously get hurt.”

At that I stopped…I can get hurt? What does he mean? It’s not adding up? Is he talking about the same person who killed my father? Why is he so concerned about my safety when I’m working to protect him and the restaurant?

“Hurt?”

He only sighs and turns walking toward the kitchen. “Please return at 11:30 again. I will see you later.”

I nod and return to the security office. How strange…I can get hurt…


	4. Charlotte "Charlie" Jones

I sit straight up in my bed. Surprise marks my face as I frantically search around for my phone. Once I found it, I checked the time and it read 4:30 pm. Oh shit. I'm late. 

I ran down the stairs in a hurry towards my car. Not an attempt was made to change clothes. When I looked down I sighed, I had a pair of pants on. A shirt…I was missing that. Whatever. I need to hurry. 

About 15 minutes later, I pulled up next to a small girl standing on the sidewalk. She seemed to be waiting for her ride when she saw my car pull up next to her, that innocent expression she carried changed within seconds.

"JACOB! I'm telling mom!" She screamed at me. I smiled while exiting the car. She put her backpack in the backseat quickly shutting the door to look up at me.

"What happened to your shirt? You finally got a girlfriend? I thought you were gay." I choked for a second. This little brat. "Is that why you were late? Too busy fucking your girlfriend?" 

"Charlie…" She looked at me. We favored each other a lot in looks. It was clear that we were related. She's so cute. I'm not in the mood of letting her get her way. "Run." 

Without a second of hesitation, she bolted down the sidewalk at full speed. Yet it was too late. I was twice her size and speed. I caught up with her in no time. I grabbed her squeezing her into a tight embrace. 

"Ahh put a shirt on!"

"Shut up and accept my love, Charlie!" She giggled and squirmed within my grasp. I tightened my grip, "Say you're sorry!"

"No way! Put me down Jacob!"

"Charlie!"

"Ahh okay! Okay. I'm sorry! Can you let go of me now!?"

I place her down gently, patting her light brown hair. "Good girl." I walk back to the car. When she finally caught up and got into the car she looked at me turning her nose up. I grin starting the car beginning our journey back home.

"How was work? You're working at dad's old job right?" She begins to question me as we drove home. My sister never met our father. My mom was pregnant with her the year he died. She's always curious about him. I try to tell her as much about him that I remembered. At least I got to meet him, she'll never ever get to meet him. I think he would've handed her the world. They were very similar in personalities. 

Charlotte Jones, Charlie for short. She's my most prized possession. My little sister, I promise my father I'll take care of her, I even told Freddy. I smiled at the thought. I was a real problem when I was younger. I'm still a problem but now that I am an adult. It's just considered life. 

"Ah, the creepy animatronics wants to bite your face off." I tease her, answering her question from before.

"Tell me something I don't already know. Like when are you going to take me to see these so called creepy animatronics?" From the edge of my sight, I see her cross her arms over her chest looking out the window as we ride along the road.

"One day." I sighed relaxing into my seat as we get closer to home.

"Jacob!"

"Stop whining brat."

"I'll tell everyone you still sleep with a teddy bear."

"So." I laugh. By now we arrived at home, I had parked the car and begun to retreat back inside the house. It was a little breezy and I needed a shirt.

"Jacob!" I heard her cry behind me. Damn, she's fast. I thought I left her in the car. 

"Well hello, you two." My mother greeted us as we walked in. "I would ask why don't you have a shirt on Jacob but I don't think I want to know."

"He's been sleeping with more than just that bear Mom." She smoothly walks pass me attitude showed in her walk as she heads further into the house. My mother just smirks she found it funny to watch as her daughter become a snooty brat. 

"I was rushing out the house mom and I forgot my shirt." 

"Ahh, now that sounds more like my Jacob." She grins a little and pulls me into a hug and kiss. "How was work, darling?" She questions me trying to start small talk. I sat down at the kitchen table, Charlie joined me she was just as curious since she'll receive a serious answer than the one in the car. 

"Strange but good."

"Strange?" Mom mother's face questioned. She knows that the only reason I took the job was to investigate father's murder. No matter how much she disagrees with the idea she can't help but be curious about the situation.

"Ahh, nothing too important. I learned that the Animatronics used to move long ago."

"So like the animatronics are possessed or something?" Charlie jumps into the conversation adding her two cents.

"Yeah, Charlie it's what they do before they come and kill you." Sarcasm dripped from my tone. My little sister just didn't know when to stop. I sigh well, she's young and I love her goofiness.

"Jacob that doesn't answer my question."

I smile turning my attention back to my mom, she knew I was avoiding the subject, but she is persistent. If I don't tell her, she'll follow me to work and figure it out herself. "Nothing Mom. Bonnie just moved off stage while I was on duty. Boss said that a long time ago they use to roam the restaurant but an incident occurred and they have been restricted to the stage only."

"This just randomly happen? That's scary to see those things just move without any prior warning. I would've thought the place was haunted or something."

"See! Mom agrees with me. That old restaurant is haunted Jacob and you skipped there all happily to get the graveyard shift."

"Don't you have school in the morning or something? You should go get some rest and stop bothering me."

"It's spring break, Jacob!"

"Oh great." She was going to annoy me for the entire week. "It was terrifying actually mom. One moment he was there then suddenly he was gone. It must've been my imagination." I laugh at myself, I can be a huge baby at times. Charlie just rolled her eyes sighing. I stopped when mom's expression showed fear. It caught me off guard. "Mom?"

Charlie glanced up at her. She looked at both of us straight faced, "Jacob do not go back there."

What? What's with this sudden change of heart? She's herself recommended the job. "Why?" I quickly snapped back at her. 

"There shouldn't be a reason why."

"I'm not a child mother, this is my job and I choose if I want to attend or not." I calmly say. Nothing was going to change my mind. 

She stopped for a second considering something. After a long pause, she sighed. "I-I was the last person in contact with your father before he died."

I glare at her speechless. Even Charlie was quiet as she sat there listening to our argument. She both eyed us searching for our reactions, I was furious of course, but, "It was around 3 am and I nervously called him. I was pregnant with Charlotte then. Usually, he'll be by my side at my every wish." She smiled to herself a little remembering dad. 

"He answered despite the restriction of cell phones on the night shift. He was checking the cameras talking to me normally when he suddenly stopped. I called out his name in a panic. A minute later he laughed saying that he saw something moving in the camera. He described it to me, saying it was golden and had ears like a bunny. Sounded like an animatronic to me. Which is crazy because they are switched off and if I'm not mistaken the bunny is purple." She glances at me for confirmation. I nod slightly to agree. 

"Well anyways, your father shook it off saying that the animatronics are old and he'll check their circuitry later. But as soon as he said that there was this really throaty laugh in the background, the sound of a heavy metal door closing. ‘I will call you back later baby. I love you.' Was the last thing he said before hanging up."

She was reliving a terrifying moment; I could see it on her face. Even though she tried to hide it. "Don't torture yourself, mom." I go to hug her and she smiles at me. 

"I don't think a human killed your father Jacob…" She says to me calmly. With a smile still pasted on her face, she sits where I was previously sitting.

I look down at her, unable to respond to the statement. If a human didn't kill my father than what did? I ignored what thoughts in the back of my head, providing me with the answers I need.

"You're going back anyway." She grins at me; all I can do is sigh. Nothing was stopping me from going. Nothing. "Return to me safely." Her voice gets barely above a whisper. Charlie looks between the two of us unable to utter a word. 

I grabbed my bear and retreated to my room. Sorry, mom because Bonnie moved doesn't stop me from figuring out what happened to father. I need to prepare for the night.


	5. Night Two at Freddy's

I walk into the pizzeria at 11:45 pm into the owner. He scolded me, but despite that he wished me good luck and left out. Around about 11:50 pm the worker from the other day tapped on the door. 

"Yo…I see you came back?" 

"Yeah is that a bad thing?"

"Well, you must have a good reason or that those animatronics must really love you." That was an interesting response.

"Is there something I should know about them?"  
At that, the guy glares at me as if I was stupid. "You don't know?"

"Yeah. What is it I should know?"

"If you don't know now, you'll figure it out later." He begins to leave, I run up to the edge of the office door, "See you tomorrow friend…If you're still alive that is." He was almost down the hall when curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey, what's your name?"

He turned around, thought about it for a second but then gave in. 

"Name's Mike, Mike Schmidt." 

After that, he left. Within seconds, the main lights powered down. I was alone. In the place where my father died. For some reason, it feels different tonight. The phone suddenly ringed. Without having enough time to answer it, the call started on its own. 

"Hello! Hello!"

"Um hi?"

The person kept on talking despite me answering, I finally concluded that the phone call was a recording. The guy on the phone talked about how the animatronics moves and how Fazbear Pizzeria is not responsible for any injuries or deaths on the job. The call ended and I was speechless. Basically, he said welcome to my death, I hope you enjoy your stay. Is this a joke? Whatever. 

I look at the camera in each of the sections. Leaving the stage for last. To my surprise when I switched the camera to the stage. All to be found was Freddy. He stood there all alone his attention towards the camera on the stage. The smile on his face was evil. 

I froze in place. I just stared at the screen as it went blank. The camera is now full of static. I couldn't rely on it anymore. Is someone tampering with the camera? Who? From outside the office, I hear movements inside the restaurant. I maybe by myself, but I was not alone. Is Mike still here? Is he trying to prove something to me?

"What the fu…"

A loud throaty laughed pierced the dull sounds of the restaurant. I basically jumped out of my seat that laugh, it sounded oddly familiar. As I was gathering my thoughts the little heap of power I was provided with suddenly shut-off. I ran out of power. How? Impossible, when I last checked I was at 80%. Looking towards that cheap alarm clock it was only 2:00 am. Shit. It was completely dark and I couldn't see a single thing. I look for a flashlight, searching the desk frantically. Maybe I can find the main power source? 

While searching around blindly for a flashlight. The power suddenly came back on. I look around waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light. I found a gigantic purple bunny standing at the door left to me. And the chicken she was on the right. I looked between the two lost for words. 

"You guys aren't going to kill me right?"

I asked a stupid question. I know. I have no idea what's going to happen. And I am pretty sure the animatronics are not programmed to come to the office. They look creepy as hell. I don't think I can call this office a safe haven…

"Hahaha, I like him! When 3 animatronics decided to appear at your door you ask a nonchalant question like ‘You guys aren't going to kill me right?' Hahaha, priceless." A guy with a pirate like accent broke the silence. I looked around for the source of the voice. I get it now I must be dreaming. 

"Unfortunately, we can't touch you, because of that stupid bear and he's not even here!" A purple haired boy appeared at the left door. He had bunny-like ears and what seems like a waiter's suit on. He was tall with freckles that spotted his face. His red eyes were focused on the hairy red hair man that stood behind him. The man who was clearly older than the other smiled a bearded smile that fits his muscular physique. He had an eyepatch and if I'm not mistaken a pair of fox ears? "No one asked for your opinion fox."

"Oi, little bunny stay in your place." 

"Enough you two." 

A busty chick walked from across the room. Her yellow hair shined brightly against the dull light. She gives me look of pure seduction as she crosses by. Her smile was evil as if she was knew something I didn't. Compared to the purple and red hair guys, she barely had any clothes on but a bib that covers her breast. Just enough. A great technique that can pull any man without control. I was even captured by her beauty.

"Bonnie. Foxy. Shut up." She sang their names.

A growl erupted from the red hair guy who I'm going to guess is Foxy. He's very beast like. "Who gave you the ability to give orders woman?"

"Chica, I don't remember," The purple haired kid is Bonnie. "Ever taking orders from a bit-"

"Quiet Bonnie." A deep voice sounded from outside the office. Bonnie's red eyes went to the door on the other side. I automatically follow his line of sight and I almost died seeing   
my favorite animatronic at the door. I looked away quickly unable to turn back. Everything in me screamed to run this is inhumane. 

"Whatever." Bonnie looked away from the door with a pout on his face. When I dared to turn back to Freddy his features were different. His brown spiky hair sat on top of his head and his top hat sat at an angle on his head hanging onto one of his bear ears. Like Bonnie his face featured freckles but instead of making him look adorable it did the opposite and boasted his charm. Freddy looked around the room his authority taking control over the others, his blue eyes stopping at me. I felt as my face redden when he wouldn't stop looking at me. Stop fucking staring at me!

As if he heard my thoughts he looked up at the others turning his attention away from me, "Did you all introduce yourself?"

They all looked at him as if he was stupid, but neither the less they did what he said. 

"Aye, I will go first." The shaggy red head said. He approaches me unlike the others he didn't have a shirt on showing off his muscular body, pecks and abs gleamed in the dull fluorescent light. He was handsome and his accent only added to his charm. He grinned showing off his canine teeth and he looked at me with his one working eye. "Me name's Foxy. You look just like your father mate!" He frowned a little. Not really talking to me he says to himself. His voice hinted with a little concern. "Is old age finally getting to me?" 

The girl decided to come behind the concerned Foxy, I can pretty much guess that this is Chica. It's pretty obvious who they all are yet they insist on these useless introductions. "Hi! I'm Chica!" At that, the boy behind her clicked his tongue. Chica hit him behind his bunny-eared infested hair. "And this is Bonnie, he's the asshole of the 4" That made me smile a little. So the bunny is not only hygienic but an ass as well. 

"Why couldn't that old man bring Mike back?! He was fun to mess with!" Bonnie whined, he was childish too.

Mike…the worker named Mike…wait he was night guard here too? Now I'm curious he knew way too much about the animatronics. "Mike Schmidt?"  
Bonnie looked at me curious about what I said. "Yeah…"

Foxy put his claw hand on Bonnie's shoulder with a wolf laugh. "You see him every day mate. He still works here."

Bonnie looked at Foxy as if he wanted to cry. "It's not the same Foxy! I can't hold him in my arms or grace him with my love during the day! I'm stuck being an animatronic because we have to put on a show for that damned old man!" How cute Bonnie may be an ass but he's still adorable.   
Someone ended up clearing their throat asking for our attention. We all looked back and Freddy was standing in the threshold of the door, patiently waiting for us to acknowledge him. "Hello, I'm Freddy Fazbear."

"Oh, it just wouldn't be a complete night if Mr. Fazbear didn't introduce himself."  
Freddy just looks at Bonnie and a smile appeared on his face, "Damn straight, bunny. I'm glad you know."

Ugh Freddy and Bonnie are way too similar. Yet it bothered me how is it possible for them to be alive? "Um…how?"

They all looked me. How? How is this possible? When I spoke up the happy-go-lucky atmosphere disappeared from the room and I felt a chill go through my body. I look around at each of them, their eyes changed to black and their pupils glowed white. Umm. Wait what? 

Freddy grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me against the office wall. The others stood behind him with the same killer expression. His blacked out irises and glowing pupils reminded me that he wasn't human. His smirk told me, I was easy to kill. His grip on me suggested something else. Death by my role-model, my favorite Animatronic? Freddy Fazbear himself. 

A smile stretched across his face. That smile was seductive and charming. I found it to be a turn on. . . How can I still be pleased in a situation like this! I am about to die! Yet I find Freddy ugh…am I blushing… again. He looks at me cocking his head to the side. The smile on his face only grew as he gets closer to mine and he whispers in my ear, 

"Aroused are we?"

I knew then that my face was completely red, thank the heavens that the lighting in the room was dull the others would've seen my expression. Damn bear of course if you're this close to me what do you expect? He decided to do the most unpredictable thing next. He moved from my ear kissing my neck slowly up my jaw line. I followed his motions automatically, my face distorted in pleasure. He then grabs at my chin pushing it down. Suddenly he kisses me. Everything in me yearned for that kiss. All I could think of was him, is this really happening? His kiss was passionate and deep, the exact opposite of his expression. I felt as if he could devour me and take over my entire being. And that's exactly what I want him to do. I wanted to put my arm around him and grab that soft brown hair of his. 

He suddenly stops and reluctantly pulled away from me. I was breathing heavily afterward. He looks up unaffected by the lack of air. He casually glanced back at the others with a big grin on his face. Bonnie and Chica looked at him speechlessly.

"Foxy." His deep voice broke the silence. It was a little raspy as he was trying to regain it bass. 

Foxy who was grinning off to the side. He popped up without hesitation and started to guide Bonnie and Chica out the door. "Alright, children who want pizza?" 

"Argh! You perverted bear!" Bonnie screamed from behind a muscular Foxy. He jumps about with Foxy in front of him trying hard to look over the Fox's muscles. There is only one thing I question. Isn't Bonnie taller than him? Yet despite that he left out willingly, "Mike wouldn't have allowed this!" 

"Bonnie if you're good, I'll fix you some pizza maybe call Mike?" Chica smiled at Bonnie patting him trying to comfort his whining mentality. 

"Really?"

"Weak ass bunny submitting to his sorrows. Go crying me a river." 

"Kiss my ass fox."

As the three left the office Foxy grinned at that comment, his canine features appearing in the dull light. He thought a little bit about what Bonnie said, "Hmm…maybe." He looks back at Freddy with a seductive smile and a wink, laughing his way out the room. 

We were left alone inside the security office just me and him. Once everyone left he let go of me and I was finally able to touch the floor. I took a relief breath and calmed myself down. Instinctively I touched my neck where he started to kiss me. I followed the trail of kisses he gave me with the tips of my fingers. Only to stop at my lips. Reminiscing about his, tasting them they were warm and soft. Once again I felt my cheeks become red from just the slightest thought. 

I look up and to my surprise I found Freddy just staring at me, intrigued in what I was doing. He looks like a little child curious to what was in front of him. In his eyes, they hid envy. They switched back to their crystal clear sky blue color and his expression was unreadable. Yet my temper got the best of me. Ignoring his current state, I was selfish and I wanted nothing but revenge for the embarrassment I felt earlier.

"What the hell was that?" I question him without hesitation. Yet he didn't falter but the child-like innocence he possessed seconds ago disappeared. Confidence spilled from his character.

"You look like your father." What…my father? He cut me off before I was about to speak. I guess he knew I was mad at him "Though you're a little tanner than him, his features are still there." He smiles a little embarrassed from the information he was giving me.

"Okay?" and why is he telling me this? I mean I already know this. My father's skin was pale next to mine. I had a caramel-like complexion that was unique to only me. So why does he care? Why is he so interested in me? What does he want from me? 

"It makes me want to devour you." He smirks while saying that. I only looked at him unable to process, nor believe what he just said. 

"Wait…what? A second ago you tried to kill me!?" I glare at him with my arms across my chest. He decides to go walk over to the office chair and props himself against the back of it. He doesn't take his eyes off of me not once. He looks up with authority.

"I promised your father I wouldn't let anything harm you." He says with a smile full of kindness. What the hell, he's so difficult to read. I don't understand him at all. Why does he keep mentioning my father. . . of course Jacob your father use to work here. I'm an idiot. I held my head in my hands. Shit. That means dad knew something about this place that others didn't. He never told me that the animatronics was actually alive. I don't think he ever told anyone.

"So he knew that you guys were I don't know?" I gestured to all of him and Freddy only smiled. Does that mean I am correct? Wait if he knew my father than he also knows what happened to him. "So who murdered him?"

Freddy looked at me a hint of shock was hidden in his features. His expression was now unreadable. Those blue eyes looked through me piercing my soul when he looks at me. The alarm clock on the desk sounded, quickly I looked towards it, and the time was 6:00 am. Freddy looked at the alarm then back at me he smiled relieved a little, he was saved by the bell. "I don't know what happened to him, Jacob." At that, he left out the office. 

I ran out following him. I knew he was lying. Why does he refuse to tell me? "Freddy!" 

Bonnie and Chica stood on the stage, watching as I chased Freddy to the stage. They stood in their positions they usually held throughout the day. In a few moments, the boss will walk in here and he'll see the animatronics moving about freely. Plus, I had to turn on the main power before he came. Freddy jumped on the stage into his position, he stood there looking down at me. His presence all mighty to the others. Yet he smiles, and those blue eyes glaze over me. I felt a chill go throughout my body when he looked at me. I caught my breath and quickly looked away from that gaze. 

"See you later on Jacob." I glance back up at him. His signature smile stretched across his face, I just sighed in disbelief. Damn bear.   
The main power suddenly clicked on. I looked around surprised in a panic but quickly settled myself. When I looked back at the stage they were animatronics. Animatronics that seemed to be just turned on when the main power was cut on. Their eyes were lit up informing that they were working. That's so confusing. 

"Jacob? Why are you staring at Freddy?" My attention was turned to my boss and I looked back at Freddy then to him again. 

"Um…nothing." I laugh nervously, he must not know about the animatronics, and I wasn't going to be the one that tells him.   
He looked at me with concern, then he mentally shook himself, brushing off any unnecessary thoughts. "Alright. Good job. I'll see you later?" 

"Yeah later sir."

I left without any further comments. I'll see you tonight Freddy. I'll get what I want. That's a promise. Before leaving the restaurant I look toward the bear on the stage. He was already looking my way with that signature smile pasted on his face. As I left he started playing his lullaby. The only thing that was unique to him and the reason why I fell in love with him when I was younger. Damn perverted bear.


End file.
